Once Upon a Ever After
by SnowTigerFairytale
Summary: AU... Snow and Charming are preparing to marry Emma off to Baelfire to avoid Rumple's wrath. Emma has feelings for Killian since childhood. Killian is upset with the prospect of Emma's Marriage. Regina tries to provide a level voice to ensure that marriage doesn't happen. Chaos ensues. Rating may increase in the future
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**I'm testing out a new story, mostly because I needed a mental break from my other one. I will finish it, do not worry! I am just testing the waters so to speak. This story will have slightly darker themes and if I stick to my brainstorm, this should be around 20 chapters give or take. I'm wrote this to take a break from school stress. So I don't know how well it is. Plus I'm sick so bear with me guys. **

**Enjoy reading! **

SNOW gasped reading the letter, her grip loosening and the parchment floats down to the ground.

"What is it?" Charming wondered and Snow shook her head. He bent down to retrieve the slip of parchment. His eyes skimmed it before covering his mouth in shock. "Rumple. He's angry again."

"We made that deal. He says that we didn't pay back all of the money we borrowed." Snow explained and then looked at Charming. "That we either have Emma marry his son or our kingdom will be destroyed."

Charming shook his head. "Emma will not like this." Snow gasped looking at him.

"She can't do this. Emma has to find her true love" Charming frowned at his wife and shook his head.

"The letter says it clear, we have no other option. We have to make her marry him. Snow I understand that you want her to be with her true love, but not everyone gets the luxury we got." Charming reasoned and Snow shook her head.

"Luxury? Our beginning was no where near that. She needs to find herself. She's only turning 18 for goodness sake, she's too young." Snow argued and Charming frowned.

"I wanted our life for her but it's this or the death of everyone we care about. We know the dark one spares no one." Snow looked at him and then shook her head.

"I need to talk to Regina"

EMMA gathered her skirts as she ran from the castle into the garden. She wore a smile on her face and let out a laugh, she was going to love today. Her golden gown was shimmering in the sunlight and her golden hair was curled into loose ringlets. Her servant had also painted her lips red and darkened her eyes to perfection.

Emma just wished, he would notice for once. She saw the old weeping willow, so old that the branches touched the ground. Her hand pushed the leaves away and entered the private area inside. They've been meeting here since childhood, he had always been older and more mature but was patient with her.

There he was, Killian stood there. Today he stood in riding clothes, hinting that he had rode his horse earlier. Emma stood awed, she didn't know when she had fallen in love with the older man but she knew he was the one for her.

Killian turned around and smiled catching the sight of her. He let out a soft chuckle and accepted a tight hug.

"We haven't seen each other in forever" Emma bubbled and Killian smiled.

"It was just a week" Killian announced and Emma smiled, a blush creeping across her cheeks. Killian pushed back a piece of her hair. "What did you do to your face?"

"Regina gifted me it, as an early present. My servant applied everything perfectly." Emma looked at him and moved her head to rest against his hand. She noticed how he shifted and his eyes flickered down to her lips. "Do you like it?"

"You look beautiful, as you always have been since you blossomed." Killian whispered and he leaned down, Emma closed her eyes and felt his breath against her lips and anticipated the next touch. His nose rubbed against hers but then he retreated.

"YOU are both insane!" Regina exclaimed looking at the pair bewildered. "I mean we had our moments of unclarity before but you borrowed money from the dark one. You didn't expect him to screw you over?"

Snow looked chastised and she shifted uncomfortably. "We were poor, no one else would help us"

"Then you earn money other ways, not borrow it from the most dangerous people in the enchanted forest. What was the full deal?" Regina questioned and Charming hesitated before answering.

"If we couldn't pay all of the money, then we would have to marry Emma to someone of his choice. His choice however is his son. If we don't follow up our end then he will destroy our kingdom." Regina let out a groan.

Snow let out a soft cry and went to sit down. "We screwed up." She worried and Regina went over and rubbed her hand across her step daughter's shoulders.

"We've gotten through a lot, you got me to see the good in me. Surely we can simply bargain with Rumple. Or play along till we can convince him that we are not the enemies." Regina tried, not believing in her own theory. Snow looked up, hopeful and wiped at her eyes.

Charming stepped up to them and looked at Regina, his eyes also hopeful.

"You really think so?" Snow wondered and Regina shrugged.

"It's worth a shot."

EMMA looked at him shocked but tried to shake off the feelings of being that close to Killian.

"We should walk around." Killian mumbled and Emma nodded. He grasped her hand into his and moved them out from under the Weeping Willow. "So you are going to have your birthday party soon, are you getting a new Tiara?"

"I don't know, my mother has been keeping everything a secret. Half the time I don't even believe that she is planning anything." Emma shrugged and Killian let out a chuckle.

"You know she is planning it. Queen Snow has always been excited for this time of the year." Emma smiled and let out a laugh. "Your last Tiara was when you were 13, I'm guessing you get a new, more dignified one when you turn 18."

Emma remember a talk with her mother and it made Emma stop walking.

"Mother said it's time to start thinking about marriage." Emma mumbled, she bit her bottom lip and looked at him. "I don't want to marry someone I don't love."

"That guy will come along." Killian assured and gave her smile, Emma almost didn't catch the hint of sadness in his eyes. She frowned, knowing that he knew they would never be together like they've secretly wanted to be years ago.

REGINA looked out the window at the pair. She frowned knowing that Emma's world was about to be turned upside down. The childhood friends had always been together when they were younger and when a disaster stuck Killian's brother, Liam, when the boy was just 16, Killian decided to join the Royal Navy. These days he was spending less and less time with Emma.

His feelings still rang through for the beautiful blonde and Regina knows this forced marriage will break more than just one heart.

**I hope you enjoyed reading! If you can, please review opinions, comments, and just review to let me know that you're out there (Kidding). But seriously I would greatly appreciate a mental hooray from you guys. **

**I'll try to write whenever I can, both on this and Conflict of Emotions. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Yay for the weekend. So I've been itching to write this chapter. It's so emotionally involved kind of that I feel like many will dislike it. But it's important. This is an AU, so some of the characters will be acting out of their element. Some events have happened in the past, some things I've changed (Obviously). Rumpelstiltskin will be straight up... (Blank).. I love his character(s) in the show, but he keeping to mostly one in this story once he enters. Many of the characters will shock you on how they develop. With saying that I hope you enjoy. **

REGINA walked into Snow's library where she found the King and Queen working on a letter. She had kept her dresses from her time as queen and was wearing one and she felt strangely powered but she vowed her allegiance to them years ago.

Nothing about her life now would she change, Regina had four years of purging herself from the toxins that the dark magic poisoned her body and mind with. She even went through withdrawals from magic. Two years into the purging, she was apologizing to those she wronged. Tinkerbell was at first hesitant to help her, but Regina agreed to find the guy she was supposed to be soul mates with. The Blue Fairy even made Tinkerbell a fairy again when seeing that Regina had indeed changed.

Robin Hood, he was her soul mate, and he tests Regina even to this day. But Roland was the one who was the changing point in Regina. Two years after meeting Robin, she was feeling the pull again to dark magic and Regina was reading the innocent boy a story. One with a evil witch and she just paused. The little boy looked at the woman, he had grown fond of and curled against her.

"Momma, You're never evil. Never will be again." His voice whispered and Regina tried to correct him about calling her mom, but Roland disagreed saying that she was now a mother to him.

Looking at Snow and Charming, she frowned thinking of what they will be putting Emma through. She knew she would never put Roland through that torment and she was happy that he had found his true love and was married. However her ten year old son was still young and she knew once Rumple got to the castle, Regina will have to watch Henry closely. Robin was out on a journey and will be back in a few weeks.

"Oh Regina, Just the person I wanted to see" Snow exclaimed finally noticing her confidant. "We just finished the letter to Rumple. I just wanted assurance."

"I don't think you should do this"

Snow frowned and looked at her. Charming however spoke up "You stated we could try and convince him when he was here, why are you against it now?"

"I've always been against this idea. You are making another deal and this is just going to hurt Emma. Maybe she already loves someone. Rumple will not let her break this deal because of true love. He is ruthless, I know." Regina reasoned and Snow worried.

"We can't tell him no." Snow whispered and Regina looked at Snow.

"We can build up a new kingdom, Rumple will not beat us."

Charming cut in and shook his head. "Snow, we built all of this and we are not going to just give up. Emma will see reason in time. She'll understand that this was the only way."

Snow looked at her husband and then nodded.

"Regina we have to do this."

EMMA sat at her desk and with paints was drawing intricate designs up her wrists and arms. A knock however jolted her and her paintbrush left a green streak across her hand. She groaned and yelled at the person to enter.

"Emma, we need to talk." Regina's voice sounded in the room and Emma looked up.

"Regina, what's wrong?"

Regina walked over to her and looked at the Vanity before picking up the hairbrush. "Here, let me" The older woman go to stand behind Emma and begins brushing through the blonde silky hair. "Your parents had to make a deal."

"A deal?" Emma questioned, looking up and meeting Regina's eyes. "What type of deal?"

"A marriage bargain kind of. A deal with Rumpelstiltskin." Emma gasped and shook her head, accidentally snagging the brush. Regina quickly brushed the snag out and put down the brush.

"It's about me isn't it? They're selling me." Emma hissed and she turned around to face her step-grandmother. "I don't even get to choose anymore!"

"I'm trying to convince them otherwise, but they are sending the letter tonight. And they will wait until after your birthday party. You'll have time to grow to love Rumple's son." Regina assured and Emma shook her head.

"I already love someone and I don't see why my parents got their happy ending and all I get is an arranged marriage." Emma stood up and stomped her foot. Regina would have been amused if it was just a teenage temper tantrum but Emma had reason. "I need to talk to my mother.. Now" Emma's eyes glimmered and Regina tried to stop her before she ran from the room but the girl was quicker than her.

THE race to the room where the screaming and crying was coming from was where most of the castle was headed. Regina was standing in the doorway, preventing servants from entering.

"You insolent child!" Charming's voice boomed and Emma's voice wavered.

"You can't use me as a mean to save your damn kingdom. I would have thought that my own parents was above that" Emma hissed and Regina wanted to get her out of there.

"Emma we taught you all that you know: how to be proper, do as you told, and run a kingdom. Sometimes as Royals we must sacrifice" Snow tried and Emma's sick laugh echoed in the room. "What's so funny?"

"Royals.. I must say it's kind of a stretch for my own dad. You think I haven't found out the truth. He's just a shepherd. You dare say I must obey. But what about True Love. My soul mate. Maybe you guys just don't believe in that anymore because your kingdom is more important than your daughter's happiness." Emma shouted right before a smack sounded. Emma's gasped in shocked pain. "Daddy.. I'm sorry."

"Leave. Now."

"Mother.. But."

"Emma do as your father tells you to." Snow's voice was stern and Regina rushed off the last of the servants just as Emma stepped out of the room, her cheek blazing red but it wouldn't bruise. Charming had given her a warning smack, a punishment. Emma stood there, her chest rising and falling quickly. Regina tried to reach out for the girl but Emma was then gone, running off again.

KILLIAN looked around for the sound of the weeping, the sound he could hear from down on the docks where he was doing chores on the ship. Soon he found his way to where he normally meets Emma. He peeked inside the hidden area of the Weeping Willow and looked at the girl sitting against the trunk.

"Are you okay?" He asked before taking in who it was. "Emma?" The blonde head of hair looked up and immediately rushed over to comfort his friend.

"I'm to be wed." Emma said simply and Killian began to stroke his finger across her cheek but she let out a hiss. "My father punished me." Emma whispered and Killian noticed the red that was not invoked by tears.

"To who?" Killian wondered and Emma shrugged.

"Regina said Rumpelstiltskin's son. I don't know him. My parents say he is close to my age. That he will be here weeks before we are to get married. They are selling me. I marry just so this precious kingdom is saved." Emma hissed and Killian frowned.

"Maybe they'll change their mind." Killian secretly wished they would, and tried to focus on making Emma stop crying. He looked and saw her casual gown was covered in dirt. "Look at you, all dirty. Even your hair." He ran his hand through the soft tresses and frowned when Emma looked at him with begging eyes.

"I don't want to marry him.. Killian I'm so scared." Emma admits and Killian nodded, he allows her to cry against his chest before it quiets and he realized the blonde fell asleep.

**So review with what you think. I understand that Charming seems harsh but they are under a lot of pressure, and Emma may have legit reasons but she shouldn't have talked back. (Agree of disagree?).. Seriously my favorite part was explaining Regina's transformation in the beginning. She definitely was the evil queen, so think of her change happening when she was on trial if you were wondering. **

**Remember to review. I love the support. Love you guys**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Weekend means staying up late just to write... Even if you feel like crap. I think I'm shaking off a sinus infection so I apologize for any rough patches in this chapter. I hope you enjoy. **

EMMA dragged her fight on the way back to her room. Killian woke her up after a few hours under the tree. Her dressing gown was dirty and rumpled and she snuck to make it through the castle without being noticed.

She sighed in relief when she finally slipped into her room but gasped seeing her father sitting on her bed. He had her baby blanket grasped in his hands and Charming gave her a sad smile.

"We sent out the letter." Charming informed and Emma frowned. She held back her snarl, feeling exhausted from fighting. "I know this isn't ideal, but you will understand."

"I understand it is what must be done and something that you and mom want me to do." Emma mumbled and Charming shook her head.

"We wanted you to fall in love, but it frustrates us that because of our actions you have to reap the consequences but maybe you will grow to love him." Emma moved to go sit on her bed and shook her head. "Emma, in the end, if you really don't want this, but you showed that you tried then we won't make you."

"Really?" Emma asked and Charming nodded.

"Not even a kingdom is worth your unhappiness." Charming then stood up. "You should get dressed in clean clothes and sleep." Emma tried to speak but Charming cut her off with a hug and then left the room without a word.

A sigh escaped Emma's lips and she pulled off the dirtied gown and went to retrieve a new one. She hoped that things will turn out for the best.

THE castle was preparing more and more for Emma's birthday a few days after they received a letter back from Rumple. He was on the way and Snow began to worry that Emma's birthday would not be finished on time from stress. Emma began to see Killian less and less. He even avoided her once in the garden.

She saw a glimpse of him in one of the side hallways and darted after him. Emma was in her riding outfit, planning to ride her horse but she could plan for another time.

"Killian! You haven't spoken to me in five days." Emma started and Killian stopped but didn't look back at her. "I would say you were trying to avoid me."

He didn't answer, just lowered his head and her heart dipped.

"You were.."

Killian finally turned to her and his eyes were empty. "Let's be honest, whatever we had going on, can not continue" Emma tried to talk but Killian shook his head. "Your newfound groom will not like you being friends with someone like me. And I don't want to wait around and watch you live your life."

"You are apart of my life" Emma begged.

"You need to accept your duties, I will not stand between that." Killian stated and then staggered when Emma slapped him.

Emma's eyes were filled with tears and her lip quiver before she turned on her heel and left.

RIDING with Regina always cleared her head but Emma could not stop thinking about Killian.

"So are you excited for your birthday?" Regina questioned and Emma shrugged.

"I get to choose my groom that day. Not like we already know who that is" Emma rolled her eyes and Regina stopped her horse and Emma followed her lead.

"I understand this is hard but we don't have everything set in stone. Things can change." Regina confided and Emma shook her head. "What's wrong? You seem different today."

"I'll just pick Neal. There's no one else I would choose now." Emma whispered and Regina looked at her shocked.

"Killian?"

"He doesn't want anything to do with me." Emma bit her lip to stop her sob and then quickly wiped her eye. "Not like it matters, I don't even care."

Regina look at the torn girl and frowned, Emma might be breathing by the end of all this but she would surely be dead emotionally. "He cares about you Emma. You know that."

Emma just shook her head before running off on her horse.

Regina now this time followed and watched as the girl stopped abruptly and jumped off the horse, letting out a sharp sob.

The older woman stepped up to the younger girl and took her firmly in her arms. Emma wailed as her heart continued to break from the sting Killian delivered earlier. Regina recognized the pain resonating and released some of her magic to ease it. Easing it acted as sedation. Emma began to feel sleepy and soon her cries subsided.

It was hard to watch Emma be torn apart like this, and nothing scared her worse thinking about how she could easily lose everything that made her happy. Regina let up on the magic and Emma woke up, calmer but still upset. Regina managed to convince her to come back to the castle.

CHARMING was once again in a midst of an argument with Emma.

Emma was refusing to eat now. Holding herself in her dreaded room and scaring Snow.

"You spoiled brat! You come down now and eat!" Charming demanded through the door.

"Now I'm spoiled? What's next, father?" Emma screamed back. "I'm not hungry, what's wrong with that?"

"You always eat. Emma, come out now" Charming hissed and Emma paced in her room. "You are scaring your mother."

"This is just crap! You guys do not care about my health, just that I'm well enough to marry off to the guy who's dad promises riches." Emma slammed her fist on the door and Charming tried to contain his anger. "Isn't that what he helped with? Got this kingdom on it's feet. He might as well be the ruler."

Charming slammed his fist on the door and raised his voice to sound like a roar. "Dear Princess, I swear… "

"That you'll hit me again?"

"No!" Charming bites back and Emma scoffs

"Regina is the only who cares for me. You never held me as I cried, you just keep forcing me to do stuff I don't want to. You say you don't want me to be unhappy but yet you are still forcing this." Emma wiped her eyes and slammed her hands on the table. "I'm not a little girl anymore and I will not be eating tonight."

"Fine, You are not welcomed for breakfast either. Learn to not be spoiled and maybe you can rejoin us." Charming stomped off and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Like I'll even be here" Emma muttered under her breath, she pulled on her traveling clothes and finished lacing up her pack.

**Like I said, I'm sick or something. I love you guys though so I write. I hope you enjoyed reading and don't be scared to review! I love the feedback. I know I didn't get around to replying to last chapter's reviews but I will get to whoever reviews this chapter. **

**Thank you for reading! **


End file.
